


Mercy 残忍的温柔

by Analgisia



Category: Dragon Nest
Genre: M/M, Parody
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>雷神單箭頭十字軍的一個故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy 残忍的温柔

**Author's Note:**

> 關於本文的靈感 其實是來自前陣子上課讀的James Augustine Aloysius Joyce的一篇小短文...
> 
>  
> 
>   
> **Disclaimer：此文的靈感與劇情框架不屬於我，此文中出現的相關人物不屬於我。**  
> 

魔法山脊終年未曾化過的積雪讓這個隱藏在阿勒泰亞大陸西部的靜謐小村莊染上一層神秘的氣氛。近日因有多起連續的目擊報告指出，森林中的魔物有大批出現的傾向，因此神殿騎士團增加了駐守魔法山脊的人手。

凜冬將至，白晝變得的越來越短。常是還未結束晚禱，夜幕便已降臨。遠方一望無際的雪山正在吞噬著所剩無幾的餘暉。黑夜開始閃爍著微弱的星光，儘管寒氣逼人，但教堂內燈火輝煌的樣子總給人一種莫名的溫暖。

已經不知道是第幾次了，習慣性的躲在角落裡偷偷看著他在和雷昂那多牧師交談著什麼。多麼溫柔又不失氣勢的聲音，像是有什麼魔力，讓我著了迷。虛掩著的門中溢出的燈光勾勒著他的身影，是那般神聖而又遙不可及。

這個十字軍，他是神殿騎士團新增派的人手之一。

所慶倖的是，他的房間就在我對面。每天早晨透過微微拉開的窗簾，都可以看見他光裸著上身虔誠地跪著向女神祈禱。每看到這我的心便突突地跳個不停，無法克制住自己內心的衝動。當他穿戴好一切準備出門時，我也會跟著一起出門，然後在那個分開的走廊之前，稍微加快腳步超越他，眼角的餘光便可瞥見他臉上那以示問好的溫柔笑容，然後分別。

如此一複一日，出了一些日常瑣碎的話語之外，我們並沒有過真正意義上的交談。

可是他的一切都是讓我那麼神往。甚至是在進行禱告的時候，聽著同伴所念出的贊詩或禱詞，我都會突然說出他的名字。他的一舉一動，一言一語都讓我熱血澎湃，不能自已。

要怎麼樣，才能向他表達我那份複雜的愛意呢。

一天晚禱結束之後，我正好經過他剛和幾個牧師議事的房間。我輕手輕腳弓著身子鑽了進去，廊上的光纖順著門縫滲透進來。借著窗外闌珊的燈火，可以隱約看見桌上還有他剛用過的茶杯，空氣中四處都是屬於他的味道。至此，我再也無法克制自己內心中的感情。我坐在他剛坐過的那個位置上，雙手緊握用力按壓著，直到筋疲力盡不停顫抖。嘴裡還在不停呢喃著他的名字。

直到那一天，他終於跟我說話了。這是我們嚴格意義上的第一次交談。我曾想過一萬次和他說話時的情境。可當真正開口時，我卻一句話也說不出來。我只是依稀記得，他說他想去一個地方。  
“那為什麼不去呢？”我問他。

他說他不能去。要求駐守魔法山脊的神殿騎士不能擅自離開。他無奈的歎了口氣，轉身望向窗外自由飛過的鳥兒，胸前的十字架輕輕地擺動著。這簡直讓我看出了神。

“如果我去的話，我會給你帶點什麼的。”我或許是這麼回答的吧。

那日之後的日子對於我來說，是何等的煎熬。我開始對於教會一一成不變的生活感到厭煩。無論走到哪裡，閉上眼睛都是他那天無奈的歎息和那個轉身。“神聖天堂”這個詞從他口中說出後就像是一個咒，不停在我耳邊縈繞。這一切都難以讓我平靜。

太奇怪了，作為神的僕人的我，竟然會對一個人產生如此大的興趣。

終於熬到了又一個週末，我走出雪霜坡道，穿過水晶穀來到凱德拉關卡，乘上了阿爾巴特羅斯號，來到了這個充滿魔力的城市。確實是一個繁華熱鬧的地方，與魔法山脊那種與世隔絕的清冷完全不同。我隨著人群在街上行走，物色著商鋪櫥窗中五花八門的商品。

看見迎面走來的幾個年輕的牧師，我才想起此行的目的。我走進一個貨店，審視著玻璃櫃子裡的那些項鍊，很快我便相中一個純銀的十字架。是的，就是這個，一定非常適合他。我再次閉上眼睛，一遍又一遍地在腦中回憶那天他和我說話時的情景。

看到我，店主走過來問我是否需要買東西，我不小心瞟見這項鍊的價格後，失望的搖了搖頭。

“不買，謝謝。”

我最後又拿起那個十字架在手中撫摸了一會，隨後便走出了貨店，踏上了回程。

從天空之翼向下俯瞰著偌大的神聖天堂，此時此刻也渺小的不像樣。

就像他面前的我一樣。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 看了很多人都喜歡把雷神設定成高貴冷豔傲嬌受【？】然後把十字設定成霸氣狂狷風流攻【？？？】所以決定挑戰一下新的設定ww 就弄出了這種窮比癡漢雷神和土豪溫柔十字的故事/w\  
> 其實故事很坑爹 就是講了一個窮比小雷神喜歡上了一個土豪十字的故事 然後這個小雷神想給土豪十字送點什麼禮物的時候才發現自己根本什麼都買不起嘛！！！所以小雷神最後就選擇了默默地離開了土豪十字【？  
> 寫這個故事只是想告訴大家！和土豪做朋友沒有好結果啊！！【並不  
> 最後其實裡面有非常非常非常隱晦的肉渣啊！【才不是


End file.
